1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of back support belts and, more specifically, to a back support belt brace with adjustable side wings and belt and with removable and adjustable suspenders.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Many occupations require strenuous use of back muscles such as heavy lifting by construction workers, fire fighters, and delivery personnel. Therefore, there are many back injuries, particularly lower back injuries, due to excessive strain on the back. This causes extensive lost work and often chronic lower back pain. There are a wide variety of back support belts to help reduce back injuries.
Numerous belts have been patented for back support, which contain back and side panels (some of which are elastic) with additional tensioning pulls to adjust the belt or merely a normal belt with buckle. Most of these patents provide levels of adjustability through the elastic tension pulls. A shortfall of elastic tension pulls or elastic back and/or side panels is they wear out fairly quickly, and it is often hard to comfortably adjust the tightness of the belt. The present invention provides adjustability through a different mechanism. The present invention has two side wings to allow the brace to be adjusted by moving the side wings and reconnecting with the Velcro fastener to the brace. Also, there is a belt that wraps around and connects to the entire brace and provides another level of adjustability using a belt buckle.
Many support belts do not contain any suspenders. A shortcoming of this is that during breaks from lifting, the support belt must be totally removed. Some patented belts do have removable adjustable suspenders; however, they are all similar to normal pant suspenders. Normal pant suspenders do not provide enough support to the brace. The present invention provides more comfortable, durable, and supportive suspenders with padding on both shoulders and upper back.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,040,524 and 5,176,131, both to Vogel et al., disclose a Back Support. The back support has two panels that connect together in the front of the wearer with hook and loop fasteners. The back panel has semi-rigid stays. Two elastic bands are connected to the back panel and are pulled towards the front of the wearer and hook to the side panels. A belt is passed through loops on the panels, which connects in the front with a buckle. Adjustable suspenders with small shoulder pads are attached to each side panel in the front of the wearer and cross in the back to attach in two locations on the back panel.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,188,586 and 6,068,606, both to Castel et al., disclose a Back Support Belt. The back support belt has right and left side panels which are connected with a back elastic panel. The front of the support is connected with a fastening material. Rigid vertical stays are connected to the back panel. The snugness of the support is adjusted by the position of tensioning pulls connected to the back elastic panel. Adjustable suspenders are attached to each side panel in the front of the wearer and cross in the back to attach in two locations on the back panel. A wearer""s normal belt for holding up his/her pants is connected through loops onto the inside of the support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,419 to Alexander discloses an Abdominal Support Belt. The abdominal support belt has two side panels and a back support with longitudinal corset stays. The side panels connect in the front of the wearer with a hook and loop material at different positions depending on the size of the wearer""s waist. Tensioning straps, which are made of elastic, are connected to the waistband and are pulled to provide enhanced support to the abdomen and back. Adjustable suspenders are attached to each side panel in the front of the wearer and cross in the back to attach in two locations on the back panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,706 to Keer discloses Work Belts with Lumbar Supports, Stretchable Side Panels and Interchangeable Pouches. The work belts have elastic side panels on the lumbar support with interchangeable pouches or pockets. The side panels connect like a belt with a buckle on one end and holes on the other end. Adjustable suspenders are attached to each side panel in the front of the wearer and cross in the back to attach in two locations on the back panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,923 to Pearson et al. discloses a Suspender Supported Belt. The suspender support belt has two side panels and an elastic back panel. The side panels connect in the front of the wearer. An elastic belt is connected to the back support belt for attachment of secure pouches and hook and loop fasteners for tools. Adjustable suspenders are attached to each side panel in the front of the wearer and cross in the back to attach in two locations on the back panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,965 to Sanchez discloses a Shaped Lifting Belt and Method. The shaped lifting belt has a lumbar panel, two shape panels, and two side panels. Vertical stays are on the lumbar panel. Shape straps are connected on both sides of the lumbar panel to shape the shape panels to fit the hips of the wearer. On top of the shape straps are side pulls, which are pulled and connected onto the side panels. The side panels connect with loop and hook surfaces in the front of the wearer. Adjustable suspenders are attached to each side panel in the front of the wearer and cross in the back to attach in two locations on the back panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,620 to Danzger discloses a Back Support Belt Apparatus and Method. The back support belt apparatus has a primary support belt that fits around the waist of the wearer. The ends of the primary support belt connect in the front of wearer. There is a secondary tensioning belt of a smaller width connected to the primary support belt. The belt also contains tensioning indicators of dangercolored strips to indicate to the wearer and/or observer if the belt is not tightened enough to provide proper support to the abdominal and lumbar areas. Adjustable suspenders are attached to each side panel in the front of the wearer and cross in the back to attach in two locations on the back panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,843 to Chase et al. discloses a Back Support with Means to Secure the Belt on the Wearer while in an Open Position. The back support has a primary belt with a back support with left and right side panels. The side panels connect in the front of the wearer with hook and pile fasteners. A secondary belt is connected to the suspenders through loops on the secondary belt. Two cinch straps made of elastic material are connected to the back support and wrap around the primary belt and connect in the front of the wearer with hook and pile fasteners. Adjustable suspenders are attached to each side panel in the front of the wearer and cross in the back to attach in two locations on the back panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,046 to Iwamasa et al. discloses a Lumbar Support Belt with Suspenders and Elastic Sections Having Different Elasticities. The lumbar support belt has a back elastic panel and two side panels. The side panels connect in the front of the wearer with hook and pile fasteners. Elastic strips are connected to the back panel and are pulled and connected to the side panels to adjust to the size of the wearer. Adjustable suspenders are attached to each side panel in the front of the wearer and cross in the back to attach in two locations on the back panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,020 to Greengarg discloses a Lifting Belt, Panel and Method. The belt has a lifting belt with back elastic panel and two side panels. The back panel extension to the upper back forms into an apron and is detachable and disposable. Detachable elastic bands connect to the back panel and wrap around to the side panels and connect with loop and hook fasteners. Adjustable suspenders are attached to each side panel in the front of the wearer and cross in the back to attach in two locations on the back panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,224 to Johnson discloses a Body Support Garment. The body support garment has waist shaped fabric garment panels that wrap around the front, back, and side torso in an hourglass shape. The ends of the garment connect in the front of the wearer with hook and pile attachment. The garment is stretchable except the back panel, which is more rigid. There is an auxiliary elastic-type wrap band connected to the back panel that wraps around to the side where it connects to the side panels with hook and pile fastener in the position to provide enhanced support. Adjustable shoulder straps are connected to the side panels and extend over the shoulders to a vertical back panel connected to the back panel of the support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,087 to Nelson et al. discloses a Back Brace. The back brace has a waist belt with a non-elastic back portion and elastic side panels. The side panels connect in the front of the wearer with a hook and loop fastener. Two side pulls are connected to the back portion and can be connected in different positions on the belt. Adjustable suspenders are attached to each side panel in the front of the wearer and cross in the back to attach in two locations on the back panel.
Generally, the present invention contains a back support belt brace system consisting of a back panel, two side panels, two side wings, and a belt. The side wings are attached anywhere along the back panel and side panels using a hook and loop fastener. This allows any wearer to adjust the size of the system depending on their body size. The belt is connected to the back panel, side panels, and two side wings with a hook and loop fastener. The belt contains an end with a belt buckle and an end with a plurality of holes, which are interlocked to secure the brace when buckled. An adjustable suspension system is attached to the support brace using clips. The suspension system contains adjustable suspenders, shoulder padding, and upper back padding. The back support belt brace system is worn around the waist and the lumbar region of a wearer. The suspension system is worn around the chest and upper back of a wearer, similar to a vest.
In view of the foregoing, the principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved adjustable back brace to support and stabilize the lumbar region of the spine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a support that reduces the occurrence of back injuries and chronic back pain.
It is another object of the present invention to provide two components of adjustability in the supporting brace system. This is provided with side wings that may be positioned along each part of the support brace depending on the size of the wearer. This is also provided by the belt buckle that secures closed the support brace system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide another component of adjustability in the removable suspension system. This is provided with the adjustability of the suspenders.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a convenient back support and suspension system with a belt to allow a secured position while lifting and an unsecured position during breaks. This allows a wearer to keep the entire system on during breaks and not have to take off the entire system every time the wearer is not lifting something.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a support brace and suspension system that can be worn over any type of work clothes and/or worn under a heavy coat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fairly lightweight support brace and suspension system for comfort while working.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a durable support brace and suspension system that will not wear out quickly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a back support belt brace system that can be conveniently used to attach items thereto, such as tools.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive back brace and suspension system for any occupation.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art from the detailed description of the invention and the claims, with it understood that other configurations or substitutions of material may be used and are included within the scope of the claims of this invention.